Cloud Nine
by Stargem
Summary: Chibi, chibi, chibi! Here's one form of paradise I bet you've never imagined. Shounen ai.


GW_template

=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

**A GW fan fic: Cloud Nine**

_By Stargem_

**Author's notes:** Fluff! Humour! @_@ This carries a 'no beverages and foods near mouth or computer' warning! 

Also - Lorena, this is a fic-bribe for more Chiaroscuro or Chanson. ^.~ ****

=================================================================================

Cloud Nine was an interesting place. For most, it was big, puffy pink clouds and candied glitter raining from above. For Quatre, it was *_still_* puffy clouds, but they were white and there wasn't any glitter. Glitter was so tacky. Instead, he had gone with the chibis. They came in Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa. Well, they came in Quatre too, but it would be pretty pointless to decorate his own personal Cloud Nine with tiny clones of himself now, would it? Unless he happened to be narcissistic, which he most definitely was *_not_*. Ahem. For obvious reasons, Quatre had decided to go with the Trowa chibis. Uni-bangs and green eyes were the in thing, after all. Two dozen Squeaky editions, and one Cuddle edition (those were the most expensive, but he could afford it) Trowa chibis running around the clouds. Now *_that*_ was a thought.

Chibis weren't all that bad. They were very clean little… um, chibis and were low maintenance darlings that were great as lap companions and besides, they added a little something to the decor. Whatever that something was. There was only one downside to them.

"Trowa Chibi: Cuddle Edition, you will get out of the sugar bowl this instant!"

They were inordinately fond of sweet things in large amounts.

Quatre picked up the sticky little chibi by the collar and shook it lightly, a stern expression on his face. "Too much sugar is *_bad_* for you!" The Trowa chibi blinked back at him silently. After a moment, it popped a sugarcoated fist into its mouth while wearing a properly chastised expression to placate him. Quatre sweatdropped, then blinked. "Trowa Chibi: Squeaky Edition - out of the sugar bowl! Out!"

"Squeak!"

At this rate, there wouldn't be enough for tea, Quatre thought dismally. In his opinion, tea was not tea without sugar as tea was not tea without teabags. And Quatre without tea wasn't Quatre.

"Shoo!" Quatre cried, throwing up his arms and scattering squeaking Trowa chibis willy-nilly. "Sugar at teatime! Not before!"

"Squeak?"

"No, it is not teatime."

"Squeak?"

"Soon."

"Squeak?"

"Soon means 'when Trowa gets here'."

"Squeak squeak. Squeak?"

"You're a chibi Trowa. You don't count."

Dropping a candy bar to keep the chibis distracted, Quatre bounced (You couldn't walk on Cloud Nine. You bounce. That is all.) across the room and snagged a floating teapot. Inspecting the contents, he nodded in satisfaction. The chibis had remembered to put the teabag in *_first*_ then the water this time. Touching a finger to the side of the porcelain, his face immediately fell. It was cold.

Rounding on the chibis, he exclaimed, "*_Hot*_ water! Hot!"

"Squeaaaaaaaaak."

Quatre flapped his arms. "Trowa will be here any minute! What about the tea?! We can't have teatime without tea!"

He was confronted by dozens of wobbly eyes and contrite little faces. "Squeak?"

The blonde boy sweatdropped. "Um. Itwasn'tyourfaultIshouldhavebeenmorespecificinmyinstructionspleasedon'tcry?"

A chorus of wailing Trowa chibis were *_not_* a good thing. Quatre heaved a sigh of relief as the chibis beamed at him and returned to their activities. Namely, jumping headfirst into the sugar bowl. Hastily extricating the intrepid divers, Quatre picked up the much-abused little porcelain bowl and held it high above his head.

"Teatime! Wait until teatime!"

To prevent another round of wobbly eyes, he dropped another candy bar. The chibis immediately pounced on it and carried it off amongst many squeaks. Quatre estimated that he had three minutes before they returned to ambush the sugar again. Right. Rolling up his sleeves, he set out to make a proper pot of tea.

Three minutes later, the chibis returned. Quatre dropped his last candy bar, with predictable results.

Another three minutes later, it was teatime.

"I'm glad you invited me over, Quatre…" Trowa smiled shyly at the blonde boy, although the expression was a little strained. "But next time, could you let Duo take care of the chibis?"

Quatre blinked at him. "What's wrong with them?"

"…Nothing. It's just that I don't particularly enjoy being attached to twenty five mini mes."

**~ Owari**

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ April 2001 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
